My Days at Hogwarts
by MoonSparrow
Summary: We all know and love the story of Harry Potter and all the characters we've come to know like old friends. Now, try imagining a new character with her own history being thrown into the mix. This story is the story of Twyla Yumiko's days at Hogwarts!enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My Days at Hogwarts (ch.1)**

**MoonSparrow: Hello. I was really bored and a little sad so I decided to write some fanfiction. That's the thing about fanfiction; it's like therapy without paying an arm and leg for. Have you ever been in a mood where things are just kind of not the greatest so you want to write something where you can just kill everyone off? I'm slightly in that mood though I won't do that. Anyways, to fill you all in on my life as I do, I've found a few new loves. What I mean by new loves are things and people that I love very much. Such things are StarKidPotter on YouTube (really, check him out if you don't know who they are already! They made two totally awesome fan-made musical comedies about HP. They also have amazing songs and a pretty great web-series too. Review a shout out about how much you love StarKid, if you know about them, after you read this chappie.), DARREN CRISS! *****Glomps/faints***** He plays Harry in the musicals and he is (or was, I think) on Glee as someone at the other school Kirk went to. He has really short hair in Glee (but really long, curly hair in the musicals!) P.S. I, personally, am not a Gleek. In fact, I'm not entirely sure how I knew any of that. Wow, this thing is getting pretty long! Why do I do that? Oh, this is my HP fanfic by the way. I forgot to mention that before. So um yeah… Okay so here it goes. I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it, that includes the songs from StarKidPotter, or any other anything really. Let's begin! **

…**~…**

"Wow. Would you look at that sky? Gray to blue, just like that!" I said to my sister, Autumn. Autumn is my twin sister and we share a lot in common. We both have very long (A.K.A. waist or so length) black hair, same height and weight; we loved spending time together, and the same eyes (well, sort of.) We even have similar middle names. Oh, gosh! I haven't even introduced myself yet! I'm Twyla Brielle Yumiko. I am fourteen years old and I'm currently sitting next to my twin sister, Autumn Arielle Yumiko, in the car and we are on our way to King's Cross train station in London. That brings me back to practically the only difference between my sister and I. You see Autumn is very bright and quite lovely. She is talented in many ways and so beautiful. All this is great in "her" world but by "my" world's standards, she is average. For you see the one difference between my sister and I is-

"So, tell me again what Hogwarts is like. Are there extremely talented magical people like you there? Do you learn all about magic? What about brooms? Will they teach you how to fly?" Autumn's voice from my first year called to me from the depths of my memories.

- I'm a witch.

"Yeah, there are many other wizards and witches that attend Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_." I laughed at my sister as she blushed.

"That's what you'd expect, I suppose." We giggled.

I pulled myself to the present. This was my fourth year at Hogwarts. I always wish that Autumn could come with me. When we're together, we're inseparable. My sister and I have always had a special bond. I know a lot of twins do but ours was different, I guess. Even though Autumn wasn't a witch, our great, great grandmother was and she was what is called a metamorphamagus. That is when a person has the ability to change their appearance at will. We have about a fourth (or something like that) of that gene in each of us so we both can change the color of our eyes at will. We like to have our eyes match the sky most of the time, just like the Great Hall ceiling at Hogwarts. The ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts is enchanted to mach whatever the sky looks like outside. _Ahh, Hogwarts…_

"Yeah. Oh, Twyla, your eyes are changing. Hey, I can see the sun! Is it in mine, too?" Autumn pulled me out of reverie and I searched her eyes for the familiar glowing gold. She was right. The sun was in the corner of her iris, starting to hide behind a cloud.

"Yeah, the sun is in your eyes, too." I laughed. That joke never stopped being funny to me.

"Man, I wish I could do that, too!" Sami exclaimed from the other side of Autumn. "You guys are too cool!"

"Aww, Sami!" Autumn and I chorused as we simultaneously hugged him. Sami is our older brother. He's about a year and a half older than we are. I have always felt sorry for Sami. He was always the outcast, almost, since we came along.

"See? You even talk and hug someone at the same time!" Even though he was older, he acted younger. Sometimes I forgot that he _was_ older. Autumn and I loved him a lot and we tried our hardest to not exclude him and to fill him in on anything he didn't understand. The one thing that kept Sami and Autumn really close and almost made up for our twin specialness was the fact that they were both muggles or, non-magic users.

"C'mon, Sami. You can do some pretty cool stuff, too." Autumn said in a sisterly way.

"Yeah? Like what?" Sami ventured in a pouty way.

"Well, you love us enough to put up with us." I offered with a smile. Sami smiled back.

"Well, I suppose you're right. And I love you enough to pretend to be a wizard with chopstick while you practice with the other." We all burst out laughing.

We laughed a bit longer before the station came into view. We pointed it out at the same time, which caused us another laughing fit and a smile from our parents.

"Gotta get back to Hogwarts. Gotta get back to school. Gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everyone knows I'm cool!" I started to sing a song I heard on the internet made by a genius guy. (*Cough* Darren Criss! *cough*)

…~…

I had my cart all ready to go and I was standing in between the pillars of platforms nine and ten. I quick hugged and kissed my parents , my sister, and hugged my brother.

"I'll write a bunch, okay? Love you guys and, erm, see you soon? Love you!" And with that cheesy farewell, I took a running start toward the pillar and I morphed straight on through. The feeling I have whenever I go through there is like trying to squeeze through a giant plate of Jell-O. It's always too short, though. Just when you start to kind of enjoy it, it's over and you are on platform nine and three quarters.

_Hogwarts, here I come!_ I thought as the sunlight came streaming in from the skylight above. I glanced wildly around with intense excitement for a couple heads of red hair. The Weasley family, who I am friends with, all have red hair. Ron is in my year and Ginny is one year younger. I knew that once I found the Weasleys (AN I'm really sorry if I spelled that wrong!) that I'd find Harry and Hermione. I've been friends with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter since first year. And I've loved every second of it.

"Ron! Harry! Hermione! … Fred? George?" I tried. After an exasperated sigh, I tried again, "Mrs. Weasley?" _Darn! Where could they be? I knew I should've stayed with the Weasleys after the World Cup! _I thought angrily.

"Hey Tokyo! Is that you?" I heard a voice call. I turned my head and saw my friend and fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. He calls me "Tokyo" because of my last name.

"How's it hanging, Dean? You seen Harry, Ron, or Hermione?" I called back as he kind of jogged toward me.

"Besides the World Cup, summer's been pretty boring. No, I haven't seen 'em, sorry." We hugged quick as he came in arms' length.

"Nah, that's fine. I just haven't seen those three anywhere. So, anything besides the Cup that was fun you did over holiday?" I added conversationally.

"Hmm, I hung around with some muggle friends of mine. Not much of anything, really though. What about you?" He said with a smile and a nervous glance at the clock overhead.

"Hung out with muggle friends and my sister and practices wand movements and such with chopsticks." I bit my tongue as soon as I said the last bit. I glanced at Dean; waiting for the joke I knew was coming.

"That a Tokyo! Always living up to the name." He laughed a little.

"Well, thanks, Dean. I'll see you at school then." We parted ways and I climbed aboard the grand red Hogwarts Express. I headed to the back of the train and found a room to put my luggage in. _I ought to leave something here for them to see if they happen upon this compartment, _I thought and so I left some clothes on the seats for my friends to see.

I thought that I could at least check one last time before the train left. I stepped out of the compartment and walked down a few doors. I stared out the windows for a second and ran into someone, causing us both to crash to the floor.

"Aww, geez, I'm real sorry." I said as I stood up and brushed off my jeans.

"Long time, no see, Yumiko." A familiar Irish accented voice said. I glanced down to see Seamus Finnegan, yet another friend/fellow Gryffindor of mine.

"I saw you at the World Cup, Seamus." I said with a laugh as I helped him up off the floor.

"I know. I missed you after it ended. Did you stick around to see the mess afterward?" I had to catch up in his accent before I actually heard what he said.

"Oh, you mean the Death Eaters and the dark mark and all that commotion? Yeah, I saw it all. I ran off with Hermione, Ron, and Harry into the woods and that whole night really freaked me out for sure." I could tell that Seamus could recall that night and the fear that came with it just as clearly as I could. I quickly changed the subject.

"So, er, who do you think is going to be our D.A.D.A. teacher this year?" I asked to gain a small smile from Seamus. Every year so far, we've had a different professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know. Hopefully someone just as great as Lupin!" We laughed a bit longer before Seamus cut us off.

"Well, I'll let you know as soon as I see them, alright?" I could tell that he was in a hurry.

"Alright. See you, Seamus!" I called.

"See you, Twyla!" he called back.

I continued on my way to look one more time off the train. I checked the clock to see that a few minutes were left so, I could check quickly for those three.

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! Weasleys!" I called again. No response yet again. One other name came to mind to call out. "Draco?"

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. (A/N Haha! AVPM quote! ) I turned and smiled to see him mirroring the action in a familiar way.

"Hello, Draco." Draco and I have been friends since first year. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all hate Draco because he acts like a total git to them.

"How was the rest of your summer, Twyla?" he asked politely.

"It was fine. The World Cup was…well you were there…" I added shyly. "Hey, Draco? I had something to ask you."

"Yes, Twyla?" his eyes gazed into my currently sky mirrored eyes.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were." I saw the glint in his eye fade.

"No. No, I haven't seen any of them. Sorry." His voice held slight agitation and dejectedness as well.

"Oh, that's okay. I just haven't seen them yet so, whatever. Well, I'll see you at school, Draco." I said as I left him standing there watching me leave.

After quickly searching the platform for a few more minutes, I reluctantly retreated to my compartment.

_Maybe they found the compartment and they are waiting for me right now!_ I thought.

When I returned to the familiar cabin, no familiar faces of my dearest friends sat eagerly waiting to engulf me in hugs and "How was the rest of your summer?"s. Nope. I came back to my clothes in rushed piles all around, my suitcases on top of the shelf overhead, and a lonely, poorly patched up teddy bear, (made by Sami and Autumn) affectionately named Wolfe.

"Well, I guess they might come find me later 'cause they were late." I thought aloud to the empty room. "If not, I'll see them at school, won't I, Wolfe?" I giggled and then plopped down on a seat. I stretched out, let the blanket I pulled out flutter down onto me, pulled out the book I was working on, and I zoned out with Wolfe at my side. Even though my mind had strayed, it stilled strayed and seemed to linger over the same theories.

_Where could they be? Did they forget me? Are they purposely avoiding me?_ The same thoughts replayed over and over in my mind. It grew so old that I actually became tired so I put my book away with no progress in the story what so ever.

_Whatever it is, I'll see them all at school_. My last thought slipped out before sleep swept me off to the land of dreams.

…~…

**MoonSparrow: I really loved how this turned out. Well, it is 12:31 a.m. right now and I am extremely tired so I hope you guys like reading this just as much as I did writing it! Let me know anything that comes to mind. Changes, comments, other random thoughts that caress the front of your mind and the tips of your fingers. Like my characters? Twyla has existed for a few months, Autumn has existed for a month or two, and Sami has existed for a couple of hours. Oh, is there anything you guys you want me to write for a certain story or anything? Send that via review too. Alright, well, I had something on my train of thought but it derailed so, see you soon! Byez! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoonSparrow: Yeesh, sure has been awhile for this story! Ha ha, oh well! Um, let's see, lately, I've been watching a ****lot ****of Naruto. **** I'm on episode 79, I think. I love it so far! I'm going back to school in a few days. Meh, I am and am not excited to go back. Oh well, I'll put on a brave face. Yup! **

** Hey have any of you guys seen Starship yet, you know, by StarkidPotter? I liked. I only just watched it yesterday. It was cute! **

** I'm feeling a little more confident about this story so, (finally!) Let's begin with the second chapter of My Days At Hogwarts!**

** Oh, disclaimer (I've been forgetting those lately! Oops! :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other random things I mention!**

** Okay, now with this chapter, let's begin!**

…**~… (**Commencing flashback/ dream sequence)

_I was walking down the busy train, quite literally shaking in my boots. This was my first time on the Hogwarts Express! My first time around other witches and wizards! I was so excited and at the same time so nervous. I quickly found an empty compartment. I put my luggage on the racks and kept a book out to read on my way to the school. _

_ "My school," I breathed. _

_ I sat down and watched as the station began to slowly pull away from view as the train surged forward. Children were hanging out windows saying goodbye to their parents that were running along with the great red train as it gathered speed. I smiled. My parents and I had said goodbye right after we figured how to get through the barrier. _(A.N. Yes, this is a flashback within another. :D)

_ We were standing in between platforms nine and ten, looking around, hopelessly lost. After a short while, a black-haired boy with circular glasses who looked about my age came and stood between the pillars with us. I was about to ask him about how to get to the train when I noticed that he looked as lost as we. A very noticeable, redheaded family came around the corner. _

_ "C'mon Weasly's!" the woman at the front of the group, whom I guessed was the mother, called to all of them. A moment later, after hearing something that the woman said, the black-haired boy perked up and went over to her and asked something. Next thing I knew, they were all running at the pillar, and even stranger than that, going through it! _

_ That's how I get through, I thought to myself. I glanced a knowing look at my parents. They nodded and hugged me. After seeing my parents do so, Autumn and Sami followed suit. We all said goodbye and I turned around, readying myself. I charged toward the pillar. An odd sensation took over for a second before I was on the other side._

_ Now, I was on the train, nervous about how this year would go. _

_ Probably an hour passed before anything really happened. I was reading up on Hogwarts in the book, __Hogwarts: A History. _

_ "…So, it was then that they made it so that no one could Apparate or Disapparate in or out of Hogwarts." I read aloud to myself. I took a breath._

_ "The spell is only lifted when Apparation lessons are held in the Great Hall for those students eligible for learning to Apparate and Disapparate." My eyes grew slightly as I realized I wasn't the only one reading that part of the book out loud. I looked over the book and jumped, a little startled to find that a person was standing there. Her brown bushy hair was a little lighter than her eyes. She looked like she was my age, only smarter. She looked very smart._

_ "I love Hogwarts: A History!" She exclaimed as she crossed from the doorway to the seat next to me. She outstretched her hand toward me. "I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new to Hogwarts, too?" _

_ I shook her hand and timidly replied. "My name is Twyla Yumiko. And, yes, I'm new." _

_ Hermione brightened up and her smile grew a little wider. "We'll be in the same year, then! You don't need to be so nervous, by the way." She said consolingly._

_ "You'll be just fine. All the professors are very nice, or so I've heard. And, from reading the books about it that I have, which is many, mind you, it seems like a wonderful school!" A gleeful glimmer danced in Hermione's eyes. I eased up a bit after that and we talked for a long time. Maybe an hour or so. Something made Hermione remember why she'd come to my compartment to begin with._

_ "Oh, the toad!" She randomly said. _

_ "Toad?" I asked, quite confused._

_ "A boy named Neville lost his toad. I was helping him look for it. You haven't seen a toad anywhere, have you?" She looked slightly exasperated._

_ I shook my head. "Tell you what," I began. "If I see it, I'll bring it back to Neville. You can go help him look for it some more, okay? I'll see you at school." _

_ "Right. Okay, I'll see you at school." Just before she left, Hermione turned to face me and said, "Oh, and Twyla? Thanks." With that she left. _

_ Next I was in the Great Hall, recently sorted and sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the headmaster's words of wisdom. My mind was off, remembering something Sami, my older brother, told me the night before I left._

_ "Just don't mess up, okay?"_

…~…(Flashback/ dream sequence finished.)

I was slowly drifting back to my conscious reality. I heard soft voices around me.

"She looks really peaceful when she sleeps." One voice said. "She's kinda cute that way." This voice muttered the second part sheepishly.

"Oo! Twin number one has set his target on Miss Yumiko, has he?" Said another voice, sounding identical to the first.

"You both should just stop watching her while she sleeps. It's kind of creepy. Also, pretty much everyone is peaceful when they sleep." A slightly annoyed voice said.

"Not everyone. At least Twyla here doesn't scream about spiders in her sleep, Ron." Retorted a slightly younger girl from the corner.

I could practically hear Ron turning red.

"No, but I do dream of finding all of my friends in a compartment with me. Especially of two redheaded twins are fighting over me." I smiled and opened my eyes. I feigned surprise and said, "My dream came true!" I laughed.

"So, Sleeping Beauty awakens." Fred said with a smile. Now that I noticed it, both of the twins were a little red in the ears. I think I embarrassed them with my little quip about them fighting over me.

"I couldn't find you guys on the platform. Where'd you go?" I scooted over so Fred and George could sit down.

"See, Twyla? This is why you should've stayed with us after the Cup." Ron pointed out. "Less likely to lose us, now aren't we?"

"Oh, hush up, Spider-boy." I smiled at his turning redder.

"So, what do you think is happening this year?" Harry asked across from me.

"Dunno. Something big, though." I said. "If Percy gets that protective of it, well, you tell me." I smiled.

"It's great going back, isn't it?" Hermione threw in. The rest of the ride went this way. We talked about how far we were and we reminisced for a while, too.

After a little while, the trolley came by. Around a Chocolate Frog, Ron carried on with the conversation.

"Twyla wasn't always so nice, though." He repeated after swallowing,

"What do you mean?" George asked as he tore into a box of Bernie Bott's.

"Well, she really told us off in our first year, didn't she, Harry?" Ron directed at Harry.

"Oh, yeah. When you insulted Hermione. I remember that. Ow." Harry subconsciously rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Hermione asked, curiously.

I laughed. "Oh, that's right! I remember that." I began to retell the incident after seeing the very confused faces around me. Only Harry, Ron, and I knew about this, because we were there.

…~…(Flashback start)

_I was walking behind the Ron Weasley boy and the Harry Potter boy after our Charms lesson. Little did I know that Hermione was walking slightly behind me. The Weasley boy started talking in a jaunty voice._

_ "It's LeviOsa. Not LeviosA! It's no wonder that no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly." Just then, I saw Hermione pushed past me and then roughly past the two boys._

_ "I think she heard you." The Potter boy said. I started toward them and the Weasley said something a bout Hermione not having any friends._

_ I quickly pushed my books into my bag, acting totally on instinct. I hurried up behind them. Once I was about to pass them, I roughly smacked them both upside the back of their heads. Shocked, they simultaneously raised their hands to rub their heads. Their eyes locked on me as I came around front of them and turned on the spot to glare at both of the boys. This was the first time I had ever really looked them up close. So, the redhead was Ronald Weasley, part of a large family and the black-haired boy was Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. Even though I was angry I knew that he probably wouldn't like to be singled out as the famous boy so, I turned onto the Weasley._

_ "Who do you think you are to talk about her that way?" I yelled, noticing his ears going red._

_ "She was just trying to help you because you were having a hard time trying to get that feather to fly! She knew what you were doing wrong so, she gave you advice! And as for the whole "no friends" thing, oh, you better know she's got a friend and you chose the wrong one to mess with! You are just being a total, indecent, rude, arrogant jerk!" I finished with a huff. Then I turned to Potter. _

_ "Yeah, you were right. She did hear you." Then I turned again and raced after Hermione, yelling after her._

_ "Hermione! Hermione, wait!"_

…_~… (Flashback finished)_

"Wow. Twyla, you sure can be scary." Ginny added from the corner. The twins just looked like they had more respect for me now. I looked over at Hermione only to be surprised that even though she was smiling, tears were racing down her face.

"I had no idea you did that for me." She whispered when I walked over.

"To quote what I saw on a pin once, 'I'm a lover, not a fighter but I fight for what I love.'" We smiled at each other then I laughed at the way Fred was re-enacting the story. We had a great rest of the way to Hogwarts.

_This will be an interesting year_, I thought to myself with a smile.

…~…

**MoonSparrow: By the way, that quote was from a piece of flair I found on facebook. Well, now that the second one is up, maybe it'll be easier to write the rest. Thanks for the patience. See you next time! Love ya'! Byez! **


	3. Chapter 3

**MoonSparrow: Okay, I think I've been on here long enough to just go by "Sparrow" in these author notes. Um, so, obviously, school started. My school, and a few others too, are on a short break right now, but it is Saturday now, (at 12:44 in the morning) so I guess that means nothing anymore. I found this book called Memoirs of a Geisha. I loved it! If any of you are interested in Japanese culture or whatever, I recommend it. Look at me, plugging books! Ha ha! Oh, I miss fanfiction. I'm sorry it's been so long. Shameless plug for another authoress! St. Fang of Boredom, of course! She writes mostly Maximum Ride stories. Her writing is amazing! Go check out her stories if you haven't already. Here, I'll even give you a little short cut. Just go to my favorite authors, and Bam! There she is! **

**Claimer: I own Twyla and her family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything else. **

**Okay, let's start this baby! Here we go, let's begin with the third chapter of My Days at Hogwarts!**

…**~…**

"Fred, that's horrible!" I laughed as I playfully swatted at Fred after he told a bad joke.

"I bet you could tell a worse one." The redhead wagered. I smiled.

"You willing to make it interesting?" He nodded, wearing the same smile I was. "Okay. If I win you have to pay me in one secret recipe of one of your crazy contraptions. And I have to be able to tweak it anyway I want." I settled back in my seat from leaning forward. For good measure, I crossed my arms and legs.

Fred and George gave each other a quick glance which I took as twin telepathy. He turned back to me. "Fine. But I'm making it even more challenging then. George is who you'll compete against, for one." George smirked at this.

"Alright." I said, uncrossing my legs and leaning over again. "What else?"

" Second, you have to fix one of our 'recipes' so that it will do whatever _we_ want it to, at the best quality. No matter how disgusting it is to you." I slightly winced at this. Fred and George had made as many terrible things as they had brilliant ones.

"Also, you have to do _both_ of our homework for a month." George threw in. They smiled identically and leaned back the same way I had, even crossing their arms as well, all simultaneously.

I thought it over a second. "I'm up for it. Sure, why not?" We all leaned in the middle and shook hands.

"Twyla!" Hermione spouted. "You _can't_ do their work _for_ them! They have to learn for themselves!"

With a consoling tone, I replied. "Don't worry, Hermione, they'll regret having me doing their work for them if they win. Because they have to re-teach it all to me." This brought a satisfied smile to her face.

It was set. That's right. A bet on a bad joke. We were bored, obviously.

I had to think for a minute. I then thought back to a joke I saw in one of my brother's magazines.

"Okay, here's one. 'What do you get when you mix a sheep and a chocolate bar?'" Everyone in the compartment asked what.

"'A Hershey baah." Silence. Then we all laughed for a minute or so.

"Wow, Twyla." Ron admired. "That was pretty awful."

I just smiled. It _was_ pretty awful.

"George's turn!" Ginny said gleefully from the corner.

George sat there for a second. He stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few moments. Then, after the silence, George took a breath and began.

"'For some people the only puns they make are about dairy products, because the rest are just too cheesy. When they think of one, they tend to milk it for all it's worth. Usually I don't think they're gouda enough, but we could find a whey to cream off the best ones.  
>I cheddar to think what they'll come out with next.'" Afterward, that was it. I lost it. I was laughing so hard; I think I fell to the floor at one point. I felt tears from laughing going down my face. Everyone was laughing at the joke though double at how I was reacting.<p>

I sat up and pounded the floor as I fought to regain control over myself.

"Well, I guess we can tell who won." Harry said with a smile.

"Okay. A bet's a bet. Give me the recipe. Lay on the fifth year homework." I said good sportedly. "But, I've heard that fifth year work is really hard, so just one month, okay?"

"Yeah, guys. Don't try to 'milk it' too much." Ginny giggled. Well, that sent us for another round of ridiculously uncontrollable laughter.

I was back on the floor, almost rolling this time. It wasn't even that funny, either. It was moments like this that I wished could last forever. Unfortunately, my wishes don't count for anything.

"Well, how nice." A familiar drawling voice said. "What, did Weasly show you how much his father makes in a year? I bet that _is_ funny." Draco and his croonies, Crabbe and Goyle, chortled at this.

I eased myself up to a standing position. I walked straight up to his laughing face that stood at the open door to our compartment. I was about up to the middle of his neck. (Yeah, ha ha, I'm short, I know.) I stared straight into his eyes and he stopped laughing at once.

Draco doesn't listen to any of my other friends but he listens to me. So, that's why he regarded me seriously. What set me apart from the rest of the people in my compartment to him that made him like me was always a mystery to me.

"Draco, if you must know, we were laughing at something quite humorous that Ginny said. However, if you think the Weasleys are too poor to be important than I guess you won't get the pleasure of hearing the joke." I threw in a small shrug. "Too bad for you."

"Probably wasn't that funny of a joke." Draco muttered.

"Like that matters." I snapped back. "You know, Draco, there is no reason for you to put everyone down all the time. Also, I don't remember inviting you to our compartment. Go find your own. Our joyous one is full." I pointed down the isle of the train.

Draco took on the look of a puppy with its tail in between its legs. He and his goons began walking away. I heard him mutter something as he left, so quiet only I heard him, probably.

"Sorry, Twyla."

"It's okay. Be nicer, okay?" I smiled. He walked away with a little more dignity in his walk than before so I assumed he heard me.

I sat back down and saw a huffy looking Ron sitting across from me.

"Malfoy always has to come in and ruin everything." He scowled, his face taking on a slight red-ish tint.

"Oh, Ron." I sat next to him and put an arm around him. "You're pouting. Girls don't like that." Ron's ears went red and he looked at me in surprised and his siblings laughed at him.

"Shut up." He looked down, seemingly burning red in the face.

"Besides, he's done worse." I said as I returned to my seat.

"That certainly is true." Harry, Hermione muttered. They laughed at this silly coincidence.

"Peeves has done even worse, though, sometimes." Harry said.

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Peeves sure knows how to catch people at the wrong time, eh, Harry? Like in out second year with Justin?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry answered sullenly.

…~… (Flashback)

(Harry's POV)

_I was pacing back and forth on the staircase after finding the Paralyzed forms of Nearly Headless Nick and Justin. My mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as I tried to find a course of action._

_ I was starting to go mad with frustration and worry when a familiar singing voice floated to my ears. I slumped down onto the stair I was standing on. I could tell it was coming down the hall behind me because the singing was getting louder. It was a girl's voice and it was so familiar._

_ "'Lace up your shoes. Ay oh, ay oh! Here's how we do. Run baby run! As fast as you can.' Hey Harry!" _

_ It was Twyla. _

_ I didn't want her to think I had done this. I didn't want to watch what happened next, but I couldn't peel my eyes away._

_ "'They'll tear us apart if you give them the chaaAnce!'" She yelped as she toppled over Justin's frozen form. Slowly, Twyla pushed herself up and turned to look at what she had tripped on._

_ A small, barely audible gasp left her as her eyes zeroed in on Justin. She glanced at Nick as he hovered there, her eyes huge with shock. Her eyes glanced quickly between Justin and Nick, then, ever so slowly she looked at me. Twyla never thought it was my fault. This was probably a little harder for her to shrug off as coincidence._

_ She got to her feet and stepped gingerly over Justin and sat on the stair besides me. Her head went on her hands and her right hand's fingers slipped through her hair. She sighed, shaking her head. All she said, in an exasperated tone, was,_

_ "Oh, Harry."_

_ Right at that moment was when Peeves showed up. It took him about three seconds to look around and then dart off, shouting and hollering about what I'd done._

…_~… (End flashback)_

I looked over at the expression in Harry's beautiful green eyes. I knew then that he was thinking of the same memory I was.

_Harry just can't catch a break, can he?_ I thought to myself.

…**~…**

**Sparrow" Well, that turned out differently than I planned. Okay, so Twyla's joke came from a boy scout's magazine I read years ago and George's joke came from a site called "." Well, yes, I finally updated. Woo hoo. By the way, I'm trying to stay in character and as much in the same as the book as I can. I was too lazy to actually look up that part in Chamber of Secrets, so yeah. I winged it. I'm thinking of making a Ginny songfic. Thoughts? See you soon! Thanks for reading! Byez!**

**R&R please. **


End file.
